Eternal Night
by GwenJosette
Summary: [Historia totalmente nueva]Cuando sólo una persona a logrado lo que ninguna otra, nacerá la envidia d quien t amaba Mucha gent c interpondrá entre ellos. Vampiros, ángeles y demonios en este fic que podría llegar a ser muy divertido para la gente diferent
1. Red Moon

Notas de las Autoras: Hola! Bueno aquí el primer fan fic junto a mi mejor amiga feña! pondremos mucho entusiasmo, bien antes que todo aclarar un punto con el que pueden confundirse. Aquí habrá narrador ficticio y también en primera persona XD iap, creo que ese es mi aporte 0 XD y bien, ps na espero recibir hartos reviews y ojalá les guste!

Aclaraciones:

.- blah, blah, blah- del personaje xD

.- "pensamientos"- del personaje

* * *

**Eternal Nigh**

**Capitulo 1: "Red moon"**

La oscuridad de la noche impedía que mostrasen sus rostros. Juntos estaban una mujer y un hombre, sentados observando el crecer de la hierva. Mirando el atardecer, el mundo que ellos podían gobernar.

La brisa fresca de la tarde trajo consigo el anuncio, un buen augurio para aquellos seres. El eclipse lunar. Los ojos de él estaban fijos en la nada, mientras que ella recordaba el anuncio que había leído hace un rato camino a encontrarse con aquel misterioso ser "Para los amantes del universo, especialmente a todos los lunáticos. Hoy a las 12 en punto habrá un hermoso eclipse lunar, el primero en este año, definitivamente algo que no se pueden perder por ningún motivo…"

Sin más, giró su rostro para observar al hombre de bellos ojos azul oscuro, que transmitían frialdad y seriedad, ninguna otra emoción, si es que a eso se le puede llamar emoción. Se armó de valor. Le costaba entablar una conversación con él, siempre tan frío e indiferente. Al parecer él no podía percatarse de esto, ya que no quitaba su mirada de la nada, continuaba aún más fija y parecía esperar a que algo ocurriese. Al fin habló.

.-…Oye Jack…- susurraba la chica a su oído, aquel roce le distraía, y debía admitirlo, lo perturbaba y excitaba.

.- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó él, con su típica frialdad

.- Este.. bueno me preguntaba si tu quisieras ir conmigo a ver aquel eclipse lunar…

.- Esta bien, Selene…

.- ¿De verdad?... que bien, conozco el lugar perfecto para verlo en su magnitud, está al frente del lago

.- Esta bien, te espero allá…

¿Esta bien¿No se le ocurrió decir algo mejor? Bajó la mirada y se levantó, no dijo ni si quiera "adiós" o "hasta pronto", simplemente se marchó, llevando consigo el misterio que había detrás de sus actos. La mujer quedó cabizbaja, deprimida. Detestaba que él actuara de esa manera, tan misteriosa, sin que la demás gente supiera que iba a hacer, como iba a actuar, es lógico, pero él era demasiado impredecible, más de lo que una persona común, lo era.

* * *

Luego de un momento de esperar, ella apareció delante de sus ojos, se veía muy hermosa, la luz de la luna le daba su toque de misterio, y aún más su cabello negro azabache, su rostro pálido como el de los difuntos, sin embargo bellísimo.

La chica de nombre Selene, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Jack. Llegando una vez a su lado, tomó asiento bajo el impetuoso árbol que Jack había escogió, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo había llegado él hasta allí? Ese fue el comienzo del cuestionario de Selene. Tomó aire. El estar cerca de él le aceleraba el corazón, su respiración, su mirada, su todo. Era pecado pensar de esa manera en él, lo sabía, y si su madre se enterase de que tenía ese tipo de pensamientos y deseos con su amigo, no dudaría en enviarla a un convento muy lejos, pero ya nada importaba. Llevaba este peso desde su infancia, desde pequeña le quiso de una manera especial, pero ese sentimiento, ese deseo de querer pertenecerle y viceversa había nacido junto con su pubertad.

Nuevamente tomó aire para hablar con él.

.- Jack..

.- Dime..

.- ¿Cómo supiste que este era el lugar?- hubo un minuto de silencio, eterno, Jack por primera vez en su vida mostró una expresión que no era precisamente de indiferencia. Le sorprendió la pregunta de su amiga por que sabía esta tenía algo que encerraba un misterio para ella, y para él aún más.

.- Yo.. simplemente busqué y pregunté por la mejor ubicación para mirar, y.. me contaron que esta era..

.- Ah si, era de esperarse, un muchacho tan listo como tú siempre quiere anteponerse a la jugada- contestó con un poco de ingenuidad en su voz Selene

Nuevamente, minutos de silencio, molestos minutos de silencio que hacían que el tiempo fuese eterno. Jack observaba la luna embobado, casi babeando, nunca se sabe lo que piensa, lo que siente.. Si es que siente. De igual manera, embobada, miraba Selene. A su mente vinieron recuerdos de pequeños. El de siempre fuerte, serio y con mal carácter, en su vida lo habían visto sonreír de manera sincera y creíble. Lo que la chica más anhelaba era poder robar una sonrisa desde el fondo de su corazón.. Una sonrisa llena de dulzura y simpatía, todas aquellas emociones y sentimientos que en su vida había transmitido. Solo una sonrisa

.- Jack…¿Te puedo decir algo? – su corazón se aceleraba, pero sentía que ese era el momento y minuto adecuados para revelar su secreto más profundo

.- Sí, di lo que quieras, a menos que tengas algún problema con tu voz.. –respondió el mucho muy serio y sin mirarla al rostro, hipnotizado por la bella luna.

* * *

En el otro lado del lago se deslumbraba una sombra…Solo se podía distinguir entre la espesa neblina que era un hombre, un hombre con una capa larga que llegaba hasta el suelo, unos brillantes, llenos de algo que podría definirse como "pureza", de un bello color azul muy oscuro, casi negro, mientras la noche cubría su cara…

_"Ángel Negro de la noche eterna¡¡¡Despierta, abre tus ojos! Ojos que vuelven tinieblas las luces más intensas. ¡Ven.. abre tus ojos y expande tus alas!"_

Su voz ronca era lo único que se escuchaba cerca del lago. Unos cuantos grillos y su canto molesto, pero que sin embargo no impedía que se desarrollara el acto.

* * *

.- Jack, quería decirte que tu… ¡que tu me gustas mucho! "listo se lo dije"- el rostro de la chica se prendió como una fogata, como si algo quemara su cara, se cubrió con ambas manos su piel alba y espero la respuesta anhelada

.- Eh-que..- se puso de pie inmediatamente, estaba desconcertado, anonadado. Sus ojos casi saltaban y se veía demasiado inquieto, como cuando un pequeño e indefenso conejo es víctima del ataque de un gran perro. Se puso de pie, balbuceando, de su boca sólo salían palabras incoherentes, mientras que su compañera, Selene, se ruborizaba a tal punto de que la sangre se le saliera por las narices- ¿Qué significa? La luna…esta roja…

.- "¿Qué¿¡Esta preocupado de la luna¡¡Acaso no escucho lo que le dije?"- la mente de la chica se nubló, mientras observaba con incredulidad al joven

_"Veo fuego en donde no hay infierno, nubes en donde no hay cielo, la soledad abunda en este lugar…solo la luna teñida de rojo ilumina mi sendero…"_

Ya no era la voz ronca de aquel hombre en el lago, si no una voz suave de mujer proveniente del cielo, angelical. De la luna roja apareció una silueta, una silueta de un ser alado que caía al lago. El muchacho se sorprendió tanto que se refregó los ojos y cuando volvió a ver, aquella silueta ya no estaba.

.- Perfecto, con esto el mundo perecerá, y solo quien merezca la vida, sobrevivirá y despertará de este mal sueño…- aquel hombre contemplaba con gozo el espectáculo.

Su risa macabra fue lo ultimo que se escucho, y él junto al ser alado se perdieron en la oscuridad del bosque, llevándolo inconsciente en sus brazos a un lugar mas seguro…

.- ¡JACK¿¡¡JACK? "Que le sucede? Su mirada parece perdida en la luna, no se mueve y pareciera que no respira" ¡JACK!

.- ¿Que sucede?

.- No, no pasa nada Jack, volvamos a casa Ya no hay nada que hacer acá… "no me explico.. Somos amigos ¿por qué no me dice lo que siente¿Lo que piensa¡Quiero que me deje ir más allá!"

.- Cómo tu quieras- Su voz es mas seria de lo normal¿¿Qué el abra pasado?

.- "No dejo de pensar en esa luna roja, no estoy loco, estoy seguro que de ella apareció un ser alado, al menos que mis ojos y mi imaginación me hayan jugado una mala pasada, pero yo no soy una persona común y corriente, no soy de esos que creen todo lo que ven, no soy del que se deja ilusionar y esperanzar.. descubriré qué significa aquella luna roja…"

Continuara…

* * *

N/a: hola, hola! Esperemos les haya gustado, con feña con exprimimos al máximo pa que nos resultara T.T bueno, espero haya valido la pena n.n sin más, bye bye! Ah, otra cosa, los pedasitos de "poemas", por decirlo así a que feña les dice escritos son creados por feña Josette Yo simplemente lo subo y ayudo n.n oki, ahora si eso es todo, bye! 


	2. Ojos de Demonio

N/a: Hola! Lamento la demora, es que las pruebas y leer me tenían muy.. con muy poco tiempo de escribir XD sip, por que no estudiaba –o- de ahí los resultados.. ¬¬ pero bueno, en este capitulo pongo todo mi esfuerzo, la verdad debería de estar preparado hace.. unas semanas – paciencia feña, tenme mucha paciencia XD y para todo aquel que lo lea- por eso, espero este episodio les agrade y esta un poquitín más largo en compensación P

* * *

**Eternal Night**

Capitulo dos: Ojos de demonio

La espesa niebla impedía que viera esa silueta. Era la figura de una mujer, de una bella mujer. De cabellos largos, piel blanca como la nieve. Hasta que al fin pudo ver sus ojos.. uno era de color azul como el océano, pero el otro era verde como la hierva. Una vez más, comenzaba a acercase a él.. susurrando palabras incomprensibles en un lenguaje ilegible. Se asustaba. El sudor frió corría por su cara. Cayó al suelo por la sorpresa de tenerla delante de sus ojos, a aquella mujer tan anhelada en sus sueños.. No.. El era incapaz de sentir ese tipo de emociones, lo que le llamaba la atención de esa chica es que era tan misteriosa qué era capaz de confundirlo, de causarle miedo. Por fin, ella le extendió una mano y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Ahí, los dos solos. Pudo darse cuenta de que era unos centímetros más grande que ella. Admiró su belleza, su misterio y su silencio, entonces cuando iba a hablar, ella sujetó su rostro con fuerza y lo acercó al suyo, a sus labios, a sus finos y delicados labios…el no se resistía.. estaban a punto de besarse.. casi.. .

Cada noche se repetía el sueño. Desde que vio la luna roja que comenzó a sentirse extraño, él, estando acompañado de su "amiga" Selene, solamente él pudo verla, pudo ver el ser alado que descendía lentamente, pero sin embargo invisible a los ojos de su acompañante.

Se levantó y caminó a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua para tranquilizarse. Miró la hora, ya eran las 5 de la mañana. Encendió la televisión para saber si habían reportado algún nuevo echo extraño, como la llegada o la grabación del "Ser" que él había presenciado. Pero nada. Comenzó a preparar su baño mientras escuchaba las noticias descuidadamente, hasta que oyó de pronto.

.- "Un extraño acontecimiento fue el que ocurrió ayer en la noche, cerca de las 12:05 PM, el bello eclipse se transformó en un acto de suma preocupación para todos. La luna roja. O la luna diabólica, como la bautizaron muchos católicos, evangélicos o gente de alguna religión en particular.."

Ya no oía nada. Su mente estaba viajando hasta aquel minuto en que vio bajar al ser alado. Sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse de un color rojo sangre y su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle...

.- "Según los últimos informes realizados por algunos astrónomos, indican que el cambio de color de la luna no perjudicara en absoluto nuestras actividades cotidianas."

Su cabeza dolía aún más. Los ojos de ella le miraban fijamente desde su sueño, susurraba, susurraba.. hasta que poco a poco la chica se iba.. y con ella el dolor..

* * *

Los rayos de sol le pegaban en la cara, haciendo que se despertara. Cuando se hubo refregado los ojos miro a su alrededor y un tanto desorientado se puso de pie. Caminó hasta su habitación y comprobó que eran las siete de la mañana. Sin más, se ducho rápidamente y se vistió como todas las mañanas, claro que esta vez se saltó el desayuno.

Mientras caminaba recordaba los sucesos de la noche anterior, nuevamente la ironía presente en al vida: el sueño que le quitaba el sueño. Suspiró en modo de cansancio cuando de pronto escucho la alegre voz de todas las mañanas. Selene. La chica era tan optimista que solo con ella se tenía bastante. Estaba siempre buscando un tema de conversación para que ambos se llevaran mejor y aunque eran "amigos" desde pequeños, aún no existía total confianza por parte de Jack.

Y es que él siempre había sido muy frío. Desde pequeño, su padre trabajaba demasiado, solo para complacer las necesidades de su primogénito, pero sin brindarle todo el cariño y afecto que necesitaba. Jack estuvo solo desde que falleció su madre. A eso de seis años, una extraña enfermedad atacó a su madre, dándole muerte instantánea, la conocida "muerte súbita"

_El pasar de las horas se hacía eterno para el pequeño Jack, miraba el reloj y veía la preocupación en el rostro de su padre, habían diagnosticado una enfermedad en la madre del pequeño, una que la dejaría "dormir por siempre" si no hacían algo. Jack solo jugaba con sus dedos mientras su padre se sujetaba la cabeza firmemente y repetía constantemente "Fue mi culpa" el chico, que no pudo evitar la curiosidad, se acercó a su padre a preguntarle_

_.- Papá ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó el pequeño Jack, observando a los bellos ojos marrones de su padre_

_.- Jack, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo, lo prometo, no dejaré que nada te pase..- el hombre abrazó a su pequeño hijo y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, él sabía de ante mano que la ciencia no había llegado al extremo de revivir gente, y por más que el quisiera, su esposa estaba en ese rango.._

.- Jack.. ¡JACK!

.- Eh?

.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Selene con preocupación en su voz

.- Eh, si no te preocupes, estoy bien..

Nuevamente el silencio caminaba junto a ellos, y la mente de Jack volvía a viajar, hasta el momento en que conoció a aquella fiel compañera. Cuando conoció a Selene..

_.- Muy bien Jack, espero que hagas nuevos amigos aquí._

_.- "Desde que mi madre murió, mi padre en lo único que piensa es en el trabajo, no tiene tiempo para mí.."_

_.- Espero que estés a gusto en este barrió, es mucho mejor que el otro_

_.- Sí- asentí. Siempre me ha costado hacer amigos, por mis malditos ojos, dicen que son muy fríos, que es como ver a un cocodrilo sonreír. Eso me duele en el alma, aunque ellos lo dicen con gracia, como si en verdad existiera una. Me gustaría tener amigos de verdad, de esos que no se transan ni por dinero, la televisión o los vídeo juegos. En verdad me gustaría._

_De un momento a otro mi padre recibió una llamada, supuestamente urgente, y me envió a fuera. Fui solo, nadie me acompañó, ni siquiera un empleado, como solía pedirlo mi madre cuando estaba viva.. Mi querida madre. Me senté en la acera. La garganta me dolía y trataba de que no salieran esas lagrimas que después tanto le costaba controlar. Apretó fuertemente los ojos, pero ya no aguanto. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, como a un niño al que le habían quitado su madr.. perdón, su juguete más preciado. Sintió unos pasos, supuso sería su padre, quien lo golpeo después de que hubiese llorado horas, pues según él 'los hombres no lloran' ante este recuerdo, Jack se secó las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y levantó la vista para comprobar si estaba en lo correcto, para su suerte, No._

_Una linda niña de cabellos cortos, de un color negro azabache, ojos marrones, blanca, con una bella sonrisa que reflejaba mucha amistad. _

_.- Hola- saludó la pequeña sonriente y sentándose al lado de él_

_.- Hola..- contestó Jack desviando la mirada_

_.- Cómo te llamas- preguntó la pequeña aún sonriente_

_.- Jack..- contestó casi en un murmullo- mi nombre es Jack..- cuando por fin le miró a los ojos, vio una especie de asombro.. quizás.. miedo, de todos modos, no era la única que le temía a sus ojos.. a aquellos ojos de demonio.._

_Desde ese inocente saludo que Selene a permanecido a su lado…Ya no mas amigos imaginarios, esta era de carne y huesos…

* * *

_

.-¿Jack¿de verdad te encuentras bien?-Preguntaba cada vez mas preocupada al ver que Jack no reaccionaba

.-Si…ahora si esta todo bien…-respondió con su tono habitual.-Démonos prisa, llegaremos tarde a clases…

.-Siii!-asintió con mas ánimos que nunca Selene al ver que Jack se encontraba mucho mejor…

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/a: aquí esta! El segundo capi! Quizás esperado por algunos u.u como sea, espero les haya gustado n.n adiós y dejen review! XD


	3. La llegada de Lilith y el beso de Jack

**Eternal Night**

**Capitulo 3:** **La llegada de Lilith y el beso de Jack**

.- Lilith…- La voz ronca de aquella noche, se volvía a escuchar- Despierta…

Se esperaba alguna respuesta, pero el silencio absoluto reinó… Luego de unos minutos se podía distinguir entre la oscuridad, una silueta recostada en el suelo, junto a ella un hombre alto, el mismo hombre con capa larga… La silueta tomo fuerza, se levanto lenta y sigilosamente, se podía ver como su larga cabellera caía hasta perderse en el suelo…

.- Muchos ya se han percatado de tu presencia… Se rumorea por el bosque, que ya hay cazadores buscándote para poner precio a tu cabeza, a tus alas y a tu sangre…- La voz ronca tomó un tono de seriedad y a la vez de una gran preocupación, como un padre sobre protector- Tengo un plan… Nos iremos a vivir con los humanos…

.- ¿Hu… manos?...- Solo eso pudo decir… le faltaban energías, fuerzas, le costaba respirar…

.- Sí, humanos… Ya me encargué de eso… Tendrás que infiltrarte en su mundo… Hasta que llegue el día indicado para el juicio final…

.- Vivir… en el mundo de los humanos…- La voz suave era cada vez más frágil, pareciese que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier minuto…

.- Yo te libere de tu prisión, he esperado un siglo para sacarte de ahí, y no permitiré que nada ni nadie te lastime, no ahora que el comienzo de una nueva era va a iniciarse…- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Christopher, se paró delante de ella, alzo la mano, acaricio suavemente la cara de aquel ser- Quien podría creer, que un ser tan hermoso e inocente como tu, iba a ser capaz de acabar con todo el mundo… si no lo hubiese visto, no lo creería… je…

* * *

.- ¡Ya estamos en casa!- Dijo eufórica Selene

.- ¡Hija, que bueno que estas en casa, necesito que alistes dos habitaciones, mañana llegarán dos nuevos huéspedes!- Grito desde la cocina la madre de la chica

.- ¿Hospedados nuevo?- Preguntó Jack intrigado, sintió un ardor en su pecho, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Caía la noche y la paz rondaba en la pensión "Nekohantten", era un misterio quién se iría a hospedar allí, ya que hace mucho tiempo que nadie venia.

Ahora Jack temía dormir, sabia que ese ser se apoderaría de su sueño otra vez, pero el cansancio lo venció. Cuando abrió sus ojos, la luz del sol abundaba dentro de su habitación, se le hacia tarde para ir a clases, debía darse prisa…

.- ¡Ya me voy!- Eso fue lo ultimo que se supo de Jack… segundos después desapareció, corriendo como un rayo a la escuela

Entrando a clases divisó a Selene, que levantaba su mano, saludando a Jack

.- Silencio jóvenes… Hoy se nos integra un nuevo estudiante- Decía la maestra indicando hacia la puerta- Adelante…

De la puerta apareció una hermosa joven…Con cabello largo de color negro, su piel era blanca y tersa. Todos quedaron admirados por su belleza innata. Jack quedo anonadado al verla, eso fue algo que incomodo y molesto a Selene de una manera sobrenatural…

.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacha?- preguntó la maestra con educación

.- Lilith…- Respondió aquella misteriosa joven, corriéndose sutilmente el pelo de su rostro, mostrándose en todo su esplendor sus bellos y extraños ojos. Uno verde y otro azul..

Jack quedo paralizado al ver sus ojos, el sueño de todas las noches se hacia presente, y con el, un fuerte dolor…

.- ¿Jack¿¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto asustada Selene- ¿Jack¿¿Que sucede¿¿Te sientes bien?

No escuchaba nada de lo que Selene decía. Solo se calmo al ver los ojos nuevamente de Lilith, tanto ella como él quedaron mirándose fijamente, como si no existiera nada mas que ellos en el mundo… Sus miradas eran de una extraña combinación, miradas penetrantes mezcladas con miradas cautivadoras…

Jack no entendía lo que estaba pasando, nuca una mujer lo había perturbado tanto, sentía que la conocía de toda su vida… Pero la pregunta era… ¿Por qué Lilith aparecía en sus sueños?... La maestra interrumpió…

.- Lilith, siéntese allí- apuntando con el dedo un asiento vacío delante de Jack

.- Esta bien..- Dijo algo incomoda, pero debía obedecer, como lo ordeno Christopher.

* * *

.- Haz todo lo que te ordenen en la escuela, no querrás llamar la atención , y no te preocupes , cuando llegue el día , ellos tendrán que hacer lo mismo contigo…

.- Si, amo- Asintió Lilith

.- No me digas "amo", desde ahora, te dirigirás hacia mí como tu "padre"…mas que mal, yo te libere.. hija…

.- Como usted diga…padre…

* * *

Sin hacer ruido se sentó, Jack nunca se había sentido de esa manera…la miraba y recordaba su sueño, pero el ardor de su pecho de apoco desapareció…

Selene debía admitirlo, sentía celos…y sin que ella se diera cuenta, comenzó a odiar a Lilith…ni ella mismo lo entendía, si Lilith no el había hecho nada…¿Cómo la puede odiar?...va mas allá de los celos x Jack…mucho mas allá…

Hablaba, pero no podía llamar la atención de Jack, él parecía como si estuviera en las nubes, solo contemplaba la espalda y la cabellera de la alumna nueva…

Terminaban las clases, era tiempo para regresar a casa…otra pregunta venia a la cabeza de Jack ¿Dónde vivirá Lilith?. Se sorprendió al ver que esa joven iba por el mismo camino de él y de Selene…

.- Oye… ¿Jack?- Pregunto por décima vez Selene

.- ¿Que sucede?- por fin pudo escuchar la voz de su acompañante

.- Parece que la compañera nueva nos estuviera siguiendo- respondió con un tono de inseguridad

.- No seas tonta, debe de vivir por aquí…supongo…- Miró hacia atrás y efectivamente, venia Lilith a paso lento. Su corazón empezó a latir…por primera vez que sentía sus latidos tan fuertes… Pestañeó y ella ya no estaba…

.- ¡Ya estamos en casa!- Dijo como de costumbre Selene, haciendo que su madre se sobresaltara, también como de costumbre

.- Hija, llegaron los nuevos huéspedes

.- ¿Quiénes son?- Pregunto muy intrigado Jack

.- Un señor de nombre Christopher y su hija, Jack, hazme el favor y les llevas el té a los nuevos vecinos?

.- Esta bien…

.- ¡Yo me iré a mi cuarto!- Grito desde la escalera Selene- ¡Saluda a los huéspedes de mi parte!

Al abrir la puerta de la que conecta el pasillo con el comedor, Jack encontró algo que no lo hubiese imaginado nunca… Sentados se encontraba un adulto muy bien vestido, y junto a el, se encontraba una joven de larga cabellera y tez blanca… la misma que apareció en clases… Lilith…

Jack dejó caer la bandeja, derramándose todo el té, y rompiéndose las tazas…Simplemente no lo podía creer…

La chica de sus sueños continuos, apareció frente sus ojos nuevamente…y ahora vivirían bajo el mismo techo…necesitaba respuestas…muchas respuestas…pero por ahora solo debía recoger y limpiar el desastre que dejó…

- ¿Pasa algo malo muchacho?- Preguntó Christopher, con cara de preocupación…algo raro pasaba con ese chico, sentía y veía que él era distinto…

- Lo…Lamento señor, soy un torpe- respondió algo avergonzado Jack

- Descuida…Lilith

-¿Sí, padre?- respondió Lilith con serenidad en su voz

- Ayuda a este joven a limpiar eso por favor- Replicó con una sonrisa en su rostro Christopher.

Así, la luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas, cada uno partió a su cuarto, después de tan largo día…

Christopher se encontraba en la habitación de Lilith. Ella contemplaba la luna desde la ventana, se notaba algo triste.

-¿Qué sucede Lilith?-pregunto algo intrigado

-Sus…sus ojos…son los mismo que los de… Adán…-Susurraba Lilith sin quitar la vista en la luna

-¿Adán? El famoso demonio Adán?-Cada vez estaba mas intrigado Christopher –Se contaba en sus tiempos que un Ángel y un demonio se enamoraron, escaparon a la tierra , y fueron castigados, desterrados del cielo y el infierno…-Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro-Vaya…nunca pensé que los ángeles se pudieran enamorar…jeje

Lilith se dio vuelta y lo miro con unos ojos endemoniados…Pero guardo silencio y siguió observando la luna. Su mirada confundió mucho a Christopher, no entendía el por que de esos ojos…

* * *

El hermoso sol de la mañana acompañaba a los tres estudiantes. Sus pasos se dirigían hacia el liceo, en completo silencio, inquietante y molesto iba junto a ellos. La más alegre del grupo se sintió muy incomoda, claro, ella acostumbraba a hablar como cacatúa, así tuviese que ir haciendo un monologo, sin importarle de que manera y en condición, realizaba lo que se proponía: una conversación.

.- ¡Hay cielos que mala noche pasé¿Qué tal tú, Jack?

.- ¿Eh? Ah, bien..

Continuaban caminando en silencio. A su caminata se les había unido Lilith, la chica de la larga cabellera, silenciosa y perturbadora.

.- ¿Y que tal tú, Lilith?- preguntó Selene sin querer saber, ella iba a la izquierda de Jack, y Lilith a la derecha de este. La escena recordó mucho cuando los jugadores de lucha libre querían golpearse, y el 'arbitro' separándolos.

.- Eh, buena..

.-aaaa…lo olvidaba…feliz cumpleaños Jack!-dijo muy sonriente Selene

.-…gracias…-Jack bajo la mirada y siguió caminando

.-"su cumpleaños?.."-se preguntaba a si misma Lilith

Nuevamente, silencio sepulcral. Solo se sentían los pasos de los alumnos, el silencio también comenzaba a perturbar a Jack, pero más aún las miradas constantes de Selene a Lilith. Jack no quiso pensar más. Ya tendría bastante con los tres exámenes de lenguaje, trigonometría y química. Y ciertamente, aún no entendía nada de trigonometría, supuestamente era un examen de repaso, pero ni si quiera recordaba haber visto el año pasado. Definitivamente repetir grado no le había servido de mucho. El era un año mayor que Selene, pero después de repetir el cuarto grado, último año en el liceo, se tropezó con ella hasta en las clases, sin embargo, debía admitir que era una útil ayuda cuando se trataba de enseñar.. claro que a Jack le importaba tan poco que olvidaba la lección media hora mas tarde.

Continuaban caminando sin darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado, un extraño aire se respiraba en el establecimiento, algo que hizo a los ojos de Jack enrojecer aún más, tornarse de un color rojo sangre, demasiado vistoso para poder disimularlo.. se respiraban aires de matanza y sangre…

* * *

Si Jack había tenido días aburridos en su vida, jamás esperó a llegar a vivir aquel. Pasó fuera de la sala dos de cuatro clases. La nueva compañera le distraía a tal extremo que parecía perderse en su cabellera azabache. Por cosas de casualidad. Estaban a día '19', fecha del cumpleaños de Jack, y como solía ocurrir, la gran mayoría de los maestros llamó a ese número a interrogación, lo que significaba preguntas sin respuestas para Jack. (n/a: ¬¬ suele ocurrir que se guían por la fecha para interrogar)

En el examen de trigonometría dejo doce sin responder.. de quince. Solía suspirar con frecuencia, no por que estuviese enamorado, todo lo contrario, más bien por que estaba muy cansado y solo quería que se acabase el día.

Terminó de clases en el establecimiento. Luego de horas pasar castigado, luego de horas de soportar los constantes llamados de Selene y luego de horas y horas de solo ver la cabellera azabache, salía de clases. Nuevamente un suspiro, Selene mal interpretó aquello y lo miró de mala gana y con el ceño fruncido. Comenzó a caminar al mismo paso que ellos, pero esta vez era ella quien estaba ubicada entre ambos.

.- Mamá quiere que lleguemos pronto, Jack, dice que tus visitas a 'ningún lugar' demoran demasiado y que tu comida se enfría..- comentó Selene un poco enfadada

.- ¿Eh¿Ningún lugar?- preguntó Jack, como nunca expresando algo. Sorpresa- ¿Dónde queda eso..

.- Ya sabes, el parque cerca del cementerio, el que queda cerca del cerro y que nadie visita..- cortó Selene, se le oía molesta

.- ¡Ah! Bueno, si quiere que llegue temprano solo tenía que decírmelo..

Continuaron caminando, y ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Lilith se mantenía callada, siempre observando los insistentes celos y posibilidades de 'novias' que tenía Selene para Jack, pero al parecer a él le daba igual.

Al llegar a la casa, todos cenaron en silencio. La madre de Selene padecía del mismo síndrome que su hija, a la que Jack califico como la 'selenicaturrosis'. Continuaron comiendo en silencio.. No, para Jack era fácil bloquear su mente ante la insiste madre de Selene que odiaba almorzar en silencio, y francamente, haber vivido todo ese tiempo a su lado, podría decirse que al fin le servía de algo. Volvió a soltar un suspiro, y ahí estaba la madre de Selene, Yuki, para bombardearlo de preguntas.

.- ¿Qué ocurre muchacho, las novias no andan del todo bien?- comenzó su océano de preguntas Yuki, sirviéndose más pastel de papas

.- Nah, bueno, nunca han ido bien..- contestó Jack jugando con la comida.

.- Muchacho deberías comerte todo eso, mañana tendrás un arduo día de clases y si quieres resistir el resto de la semana deberás alimentarte..- era la segunda vez que escuchaba hablar al padre de Lilith, y eso sonó como a un pequeño reproche. El hombre se veía imponente, lanzaba chispas por los ojos en contra de Jack, quien se intimido, pero sin demostrarlo y bajo la vista a su plato, comiendo lo que más pudo y retirándose educadamente con un 'gracias, estuvo delicioso'- ¿Siempre es así?- pregunto nuevamente el hombre que escuchó cerrarse la puerta

.- Desde que lo conozco, es un chico muy callado, pasa horas y horas en ningún lugar...- contestó Yuki

.- Un parque en el cerro cerca del cementerio- detalló Selene y continuó comiendo.

.- Pero bueno, queremos darle una sorpresa, así que apenas terminemos de cenar vallamos todos a su habitación

.- Para que- preguntó Lilith mirando a Yuki

.- Pues para que más, hoy es el cumpleaños de Jack..

Lilith y Christopher cruzaron miradas de asombro, sin duda esa fecha les traía recuerdos, así que apenas terminaron de cenar subieron a la habitación de Jack, bajaron nuevamente al comedor y allí les esperaba un pequeño pastel que decía en el centro con letras de chocolate 'feliz cumpleaños', el pastel por cierto, era de mil hojas con manjar.

Una vez se terminó el pastel, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, pero Jack dirigió sus pasos hacía 'ningún lugar' aún no llegaba. Eso llamó la atención de Lilith, que cuando subió a su cuarto en el segundo piso, se encontró con Selene y no halló mejor que preguntarle

.- Oye.. Este.. El muchacho¿Aún no regresa?- preguntó sin expresión alguna en su rostro

.- ¿Y a ti que te importa?- respondió Selene sacando la lengua y cerrando sus ojos

.- Si te pregunté es por algo¿no?

Ante esta contestación, Selene la miró indignada y se fue a su cuarto, lo que Lilith tomó como una negación.

* * *

La brisa soplaba su cara. Se encontraba en su lugar favorito; el parque desierto en el cerro cerca del cementerio. Como solía llamarlo Yuki, la madre de Selene, ningún lugar. Ese parque fue abandonado cuando años atrás unos niños fueron asesinados ahí, ningún rastro de sangre en sus cuerpos, les drenaron la sangre. Todos creían que eran 'vampiros', demonios, o que alguno había hecho pacto con el diablo para que ocurriese eso en parte de pago, y desde ese entonces, nadie lo visita, ni de noche ni de día.

Ese era el lugar de Jack. Solo a él le pertenecía, solo él podía hacer sus reflexiones en silencio.

De pronto sintió que alguien se aproximaba. Era Lilith. Un extraño sentimiento de nerviosismo y vergüenza le atacó el estomago. Ella tomó asiento a su lado. La luna iluminaba y les servía de ayuda para distinguirse mutuamente. Ella habló.

.- Veo que te gusta estar solo..

.- Siempre he estado solo..

.- Feliz cumpleaños…

.- ¿Eh?

Silencio sepulcral. De pronto Jack sintió que era observado fijamente por Lilith, volteó a verla y sus labios rozaron los de ella. Ella le sujetó el rostro con suavidad y ambos se unieron en un profundo y dulce beso, del cual la luna fue espectador…

**..Continuará..

* * *

**

**Notas de las autoras:**

**HOLAA! Bien, esta vez no tardamos tanto.. gracias a la feña! Si aunque sea difícil de creer, no le dio paja e hizo el capitulo tres! Ella solita, yo no mas ayude un poco, así que los aires de grandeza van pa feña .o bueno, en esta ocasión, nada más agradecer a la gente que lo ha leído, este y los anteriores capis y.. ¡muchas gracias! De todo corazón, en serio, respecto al próximo capitulo.. será algo 'hermmoso y desconocio' XD ya aviso desde que habrán nuevos personajes en el proximo capi se despiden las autoras .o**

**:.·.:Gwendolyn:.·.: y :·:·:Josette:·:·:

* * *

**


	4. Alas negras

**Notas de los autores:**

Aquí esta el 4 capitulo de eternal night, y no precisamente gracias a Fran ¬¬….weno al menos espero que ayude en algo, aun que no la culpo, tiene tantas cosas que hacer que ufff…. De todas formas espero que les gusten… :D

* * *

**Eternal Night****  
**

** Capitulo 4: Las alas negras****  
**

La ventana de su habitación estaba abierta y le proporcionaba el oxigeno necesario para pensar en aquello que recientemente había vivido.

La chica nueva, Lilith, la causante de ese torbellino de emociones, de sentimientos encontrados y de tanta felicidad que con frecuencia provocaba el verla, algo pasaba en el interior de Jack que la atraía de ella, algo desde lo más profundo de su alma, de su esencia y de su corazón.

Sentía sus labios, sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, dulces, indescriptible sensación de felicidad lo invadió desde ese hecho, claro que desde el camino hasta la casa él se ruborizó como si estuviese desnudo frente a ella.

* * *

Al entrar a casa, Selene se enfado al ver que Jack y Lilith llegaban juntos, y se percató que Jack estaba peor que un tomate, era una intriga saber lo que había pasado entre ellos dos… 

Esa noche celebraron el cumpleaños de Jack, Selene fue la primera en irse a su cuarto, luego los adultos, seguidos por Lilith. Jack aun no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Llegando el día, los tres muchachos partieron nuevamente al liceo, y como de costumbre la única que hablaba era Selene. En clases de artes, Jack como se le hacia costumbre estaba hipnotizado mirando la espalda de Lilith.

.- Disculpa… Jack¿me podrías prestar goma de borrar?-Preguntó Lilith dándose vuelta

.- ¿Eh?- Solo eso pudo decir antes de ruborizarse por completo, al darse vuelta, Lilith y él quedaron muy cerca, demasiado cerca para ser exactos.

Selene observaba aquella escena, muerta de celos, interrumpe.

.- Perdón que los interrumpa, Lilith yo te presto mi goma -Decía casi gritando Selene, pasándole la goma, sin quitarle la mirada a Lilith hasta que ella se diera vuelta de nuevo y siguiera trabajando

Camino a casa Jack va a su "ningún lugar" como lo calificaba la madre de Selene, teniendo así que irse juntas Selene y Lilith…silencio absoluto…

Entrando a la casa Lilith comienza a sentir un fuerte dolor en la espalda, como si algo quisiera salir de ella…un objeto punzante.

.- Aaaaaagh!-gime Lilith cayendo desmayada al suelo

.- ¡Lilith¡Lilith estas bien¡Vamos mujer responde!- Gritaba Selene muy preocupada- ¡MAAAAAAAAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁAÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

.- ¿Qué sucede hija?- contestó sobresaltada con el grito Yuki. Miró al suelo y vio a Lilith allí, inconsciente…- ¡LILITH!

.- ¿Mama y donde se encuentra su padre¡Hay que avisarle lo antes posible!

.- ¿El señor Christopher? El salio al medio día dijo que no volvería hasta la noche…

Fue así como entre ambas llevaron a Lilith a su cuarto, la acostaron. Le comenzó a dar mucha fiebre, solo la dejaron en ropa interior, dándole mucho liquido. Cuando la vieron un "poco" mejor bajaron a llamar un medico.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y Jack llego finalmente a la pensión…

.- Ya llegue- dijo calmadamente Jack

.- ¡Jack, me alegra verte…necesito que me ayudes

.- ¿Sucede algo, tía Yuki?

.- ¡Sí¡Lilith esta muy grave, no sabemos que le pasa, acabamos de llamar un medico pero aun no llega, Selene esta en la cocina preparando algo!- Yuki cada vez estaba más asustada.

Jack salió corriendo al cuarto de Lilith, abrió la puerta, pero se sorprendió al ver que la cama estaba vacía… Miró a todas partes y vio que la ventana se encontraba abierta…. Guiado por sus instintos salio desesperado en su búsqueda… Selene lo siguió.

* * *

Christopher se encontraba en las profundidades del bosque, donde demonios, cazadores y personas extrañas se reunían ahí, en una especie de bar, vendiendo y comprando objetos únicos, reliquias etc. 

Alguien llamó al atención de Christopher, una mujer, mas bien una mujer vampiro… se encontraba sola en un rincón del bar, bebiendo una copa de sangre…

Desde lejos se podía notar que su vestimenta era de cazador…

Sus hermosos ojos marrones, su cabello azabache, su piel blanca como los difuntos…la luz se reflejaba en sus colmillos…era una caza recompensas, una experta cazadora…la mas reconocida…Gwendolyn…a su lado dormitaba su mascota…un dragón… no era muy grande pero sí poderoso…

A los oídos de Gwendolyn, llegó la noticia que un Ángel negro había bajado a la tierra, al principio no le intereso, pero al escuchar:

.- "Si bebes de la sangre de un Ángel negro, te convertirás en un ser invencible, recibirás la fuente de la juventud, serás el ser más poderoso de toda la galaxia entera…"-Decía un moustro de aspecto ridículo

Al escuchar esto Gwendolyn sonrió…

.- Jejeje… que les parece…ese ángel será mi siguiente presa…jejeje-Se quedo callada, se llevo la copa de sangre a la boca, mientras Christopher la observaba desde lejos.

Luego este se marcho hacia el lago…

* * *

Sin saber por que Jack se fue hacia el lago buscando a Lilith, y la encuentra…Lilith se encontraba en ropa interior en el medio del lago, la luna se reflejaba en él. 

.- …¡Lilith!- Grito Jack, Lilith lo mira y comienza a agonizar…Gritaba y gritaba, sus gritos le rompían el alma a Jack...

La luna permitía ver como Christopher se encontraba observando a Lilith desde un árbol. Sujetando un libro, recitando:

"A despertado un ángel negro… iluminada por el resplandor de la luna…. En medio de un mar de sangre, se escucha el lamento de un ángel…Es el despertar de las tinieblas, dolor, del llanto miedo y horror….Se escucha el batir de sus alas negras, tan negras como la misma noche …se abren las aguas para recibir un nuevo ser…."

El ultimo y mas profundo grito se escucho de Lilith, cuando de su espalda salieron perforando su piel, dos las negras…La sangre con el lago se fundieron, convirtiéndose en un lago de sangre….

Jack observaba esto, quedo perplejo. Lilith se desmayó, sin pensarlo Jack entro al agua, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la orilla…Selene por fin alcanzó a Jack, y se quedo observando entre los matorrales.

Jack, al ver que no reaccionaba, se desesperó

.- …Lilith, vamos respóndeme, abre los ojos…¡Lilith¡Lilith¡LILIIIIIIITH!

.- …Jack…- Lilith reaccionó, abrió sus ojos, su voz era muy frágil, tan frágil que hasta el viento la hacia desaparecer…

.- Lilith…- Dijo Jack, y de su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa, la mas honesta que nunca había mostrado…Estaba tan alegre, tan aliviado de ver a Lilith bien, la abrazo fuerte, sus ojos no mostraban frialdad como de costumbre, sus ojos se tornaron cálidos…

La noche era como una sabana bordada de un sin fin de estrellas, sus cuerpos húmedos se unían en un infinito abrazo…

Selene observaba esto, y unas lagrimas brotaron de sus bellos ojos…no sabia si llorar o gritar…Ella quería ser la causante de aquella sonrisa sincera proveniente desde el fondo del corazón de Jack…ella quería que su mirada cambiara…desde que lo conoció lo ha intentado, todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano… ¡para qué llegue una extraña y haga todo eso!...se levanto y corrió sin rumbo alguno…no entendía el por qué de la actitud de Jack hacia Lilith…pero no podía pensar en nada, nada mas que en correr lejos…muy lejos….

* * *

Entre la espesura del bosque, cerca y de una manera sigilosa de encontraba la caza vampiros, en su mirada podía distinguirse algo más que ambición, un poco de felicidad por el hecho de que su presa estuviese tan cerca. 

Observaba como ambos se unían en un tierno y cálido abrazo, los observó hasta que escuchó a alguien correr cerca de donde ella se encontraba. Inmediatamente tomó su posición de ataque y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, entonces vio correr a una chica. Lloraba. Sin saber por qué, el vampiro la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió. Por un instante bajó la guardia, y en eso alguien la encaró.

.- Vaya, pensé que eras más astuta, Gwen..- Christopher sonría satisfecho, no todos los días encontrabas a un vampiro con la guardia baja, eso era algo que sobrepasaba las capacidades de cualquier ser sobrenatural.- Quieres a Lilith¿no?

.- ¿Así se llama el ángel negro?- estas fueron las únicas palabras del ser nocturno, a lo que Christopher asintió.- Hmp, No pensé que fueras tan idiota como para confirmármelo.

.- No soy idiota, simplemente no creo que un vampiro tan poca cosa como tu pueda arrebatarme a Lilith, más que mal, esa pésima guardia que tienes es la mayor prueba de lo incompetente que eres..

.- ¡Cállate!

.- ¿Qué pasa, mi querida Gwen?- preguntó Christopher con ironía en su voz- ¿Acaso toqué tu orgullo se cazador?

.- Je, ya veras como tu asquerosa creación se retorcerá en el infierno, no gracias a mi causa, sino a la tuya..- un silenció sepulcral se hizo presente, a esto Christopher solo alzó una ceja y observó al cazador- Tu le has resucitado para que mate a la humanidad, a mi eso poco me importa¿pero si tu creación muriese, o tuviese aluna debilidad..?

Los arbustos se movían gracias a la brisa, Christopher sonrió. Observó a la mujer vampiro dentro de unos minutos, y luego comenzó a hablar.

.- Por lo que veo primero te dedicas a derribar psicológicamente a tu rival, muy buena táctica, querida, pero tendrás que hacer algo mejor conmigo..

.- La quieres como a una hija¿no?- preguntó Gwen, a esto Christopher no respondió- Eso es un sí, pero si ella muriera se iría al infierno y todos los demonios de irían en tu contra, causándote que vallas al infierno también..

.- Que quieres..- preguntó Christopher un poco molesto

.- Poder, eso es lo que quiero- nuevamente silencio y solamente se escuchaba el soplar del viento y el movimiento de las hojas

.- Pues déjame decirte algo, jamás tendrás a Lilith, primero pasarás por sobre m cadáver…

.- Hmp, eso lo veremos…

Sin más, la mujer vampiro sonrió y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche…

* * *

Aún desconsolada, anonadada e impresionada por el reciente hecho, se encontraba Selene. Su melena azabache le cubría el rostro, el cabello se le pegaba a la cara debido a las lagrimas que corrían libres por ella. Sintió que alguien se aproximaba. Inmediatamente se dio media vuelta, pero no encontró nada. 

Comenzó a ponerse inquieta. Se colocó de pie y a examinar con la mirada el lugar. Detrás de ella apareció una mujer. Por la sorpresa Selene cayó de espaldas, mientras que sus ojos marrones se encontraban con los de ella.

.- Que ocurre, sé que no soy muy agraciada, pero no asusto a tal punto- comentó la mujer con una ligera sonrisa. Unos grandes incisivos asomaban en su boca, era blanca como la nieve, de ojos marrones y cabello negro azabache, le llegaba a la cintura. Se agachó para brindarle ayuda a Selene. Extendió su mano, que ella recibió con un poco de desconfianza y temor, acto seguido la mujer le dio la espalda- Que le ves..

.- ¿Eh?- Selene ahora estaba un poco sorprendida ¿A qué se refería aquella mujer?

.- Que le ves…- volvió a preguntar, esta vez mirándole por sobre su hombro con un poco de impaciencia

.- ¿A-a quien?- preguntó la chica con más temor ante esa fría mirada

.- A él, al tipo del lago¿Jack?

Selene bajó la mirada. ¿Qué acaso era tan notorio lo que sentía por él? Trató de soportar las lagrimas que querían aflorar, y así lo hizo. Con determinación levantó su rostro, expresando suma indiferencia.

.- No, no me interesa..

.- Por favor mujer, yo no soy estúpida- comentó la mujer vampiro, esta vez viéndole fijamente- sé que lo deseas..

.- ¡Yo no deseo a Jack!- gritó Selene con los ojos vidriosos

.- Je, me imaginaba..

Otro minuto de silencio en el que la brisa nocturna hacía su entrada. Ambas mujeres se miraron durante un tiempo. Selene decidió contestar con la verdad.

.- Lo amo desde que éramos pequeños…- comento cabizbaja, Gwen simplemente la escuchó- él siempre estaba solo, nunca me contaba nada de lo que le pasaba, yo procuraba pasar mucho tiempo a su lado para que se acostumbrase a mi compañía.. Pero llegó ella.. Lilith, y me arrebató su cariño..

.- nunca fue tuyo- interrumpió Gwen con indiferencia, causando el enojo de Selene

.- ¡Si ella no estuviera Jack se abría fijado en mí!- estalló la chica roja de cólera y llorando a mares por la rabia que sentía en ese minuto

.- Si durante todos estos años no fuiste capaz es por que sencillamente no puedes, eres una perdedora..- comentó nuevamente Gwen, esta vez dándole la espalda

.- ¡Y tú que sabes de hombres?

.- Que son la escoria de la tierra- comentó Gwen, con la mirada más fría que en su vida había visto Selene. Definitivamente algo muy malo tendrían que haberle hecho para que estuviese así de mal.- les das de comer, y te muerden la mano, les das cariño, y te dan problemas, les das confianza, y se arrepienten de tenerla.

.- Veo que no tienes buenas experiencias..

.- Yo era una idiota más, al igual que tú, creyendo que con 'amor' podría quedarme con el corazón de aquel, pero no, ellos siempre desean más, te utilizan, toman lo mejor de ti y luego se van..

.- No me harás odiar a Jack..- Gwen sonrió ante estas palabras, en los ojos de Selene veía confusión, eso le agradaba.

.- Tu tampoco tienes muy buena suerte que digamos, crees que de un día para el otro el te amará…

.- Sé que así será..

.- Sólo con magia negra, claro, pero para eso tienes que saber utilizarla y alguien del clan tiene que ayudarte…

.- Tú.. ¿sabes magia negra?

Ya habían perdido la cuenta de los silencios sepulcrales que se oían a cada pausa que hacían, pero definitivamente algo las unía.

.- Lo quieres para ti¿no?- preguntó Gwen. Selene dudó. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío mientras veía la mano de la mujer extendida en señal de pacto. En menos de una centésima de segundo ella la estrechó. Cabizbaja aún, Gwen solamente sonrió, para luego soltar la mano de aquella muchacha.- Si haces lo que yo te ordene, dentro de unos días será todo tuyo..

Selene se quedó sola en medio del bosque, solo la luna había sido espectadora de aquel acto, la confidente discreta de todo el mundo..

* * *

.- Valla, Gwen, veo que aún estás molesta con los hombres…- una bella sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Christopher. Observaba cautelosamente la escena, con su guardia alta, no como nuevamente Gwen la había bajado. Al parecer ya no estaba en sus mejores tiempos.

* * *

Era una bella mañana en la capital. El cielo despejado y ya había terminado la jornada de escuela de ese día, dejando a los muchachos libres para hacer lo que quisiesen: Ir de compras. Yuki, la madre de Selene, estaba demasiado ocupada como para ir a comprar los alimentos necesarios para la semana, así que no halló mejor que enviar a los muchachos: Selene, Jack y Lilith. 

La lista era bastante larga, y los muchachos buscaban los precios bajos como si en eso se les fuese la vida, ya que Yuki les ofreció quedarse con el cambio o comprarse unos helados.

Cuando al fin hubieron terminado fueron los tres a una heladería cerca del barrio. Pidieron sus helados y se sentaron a beberlos en completo silencio. Al menos no se respiraba ese aire de competencia que siempre solía imponer Selene cuando estaba Jack presente, así que pudieron comer pacíficamente, hasta que algo llamó la atención de Jack.

.- Oh, oh, no están las bolsas..– comentó con cierta preocupación observando debajo de la mesa- pro que rayos aquí no hay nad- se calló al ver que estaba debajo de la mesa y.. las chicas con falda. Un rubor le subió a la cara y solo se escucho el grito de Jack al estrellarse contra la silla, las dos estaban muy molestas

.- Y yo que pensaba que era indiferente al cuerpo de las mujeres..- comentó Lilith observando al estropeado Jack de reojo

.- Ni que lo digas…- agregó Selene de la misma manera

.- ¡Oigan que se les olvida el por qué me metí debajo de la mesa?- preguntó Jack aún sonrojado y molesto

.- Mmm. ¿Para ver nuestras piernas?- preguntó Selene haciendo que Jack se ruborizara al recordar el cuerpo de Lilith

.- N-no!- tartamudeó el chico- ¡Las bolsas de la comida¿Ahora recuerdan?

Ambas se llevaron las manos a la boca, habían gastado mucho dinero como para dejarlo ir.

Al salir de la heladería vieron a un muchacho un poco robusto que sujetaba las bolsas con una enorme sonrisa, las chicas no supieron como reaccionar.

.- Creo que son suyas- comentó el muchacho con una enorme sonrisa- un tipo intentó cruzar y se tropezó..

.- ¿Cómo sabes que son nuestras?- preguntó Jack

.- Pues.. Pasa que tengo mis sentidos muy agudos y escuché su platica de las bolsas.. Lógico no podía pasar desapercibido con todo ese bullicio.

Las chicas se ruborizaron un poco al oír eso, y más al ver con la naturalidad con la que les hablaba el extraño. Al notar el rubor en el rostro de Lilith, Jack se molestó un poco

.- Como sea, gracias..- comentó arrebatándole las bolsas al chico

.- ¡Jack que poco caballeroso te has vuelto!- dijo Selene casi abofeteándolo con la mirada

.- ¿Ah, si? Yo pensé que era igual de tarado con todo el mundo- comentó Lilith causando la molestia de Jack

.- ¡Yo no soy tarado!- dijo Jack como a quien lleva el diablo (XD)

.- Si, ya veo. Oye disculpa¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Selene sin darle importancia a las palabras de Jack

.- Ah, yo me llamo Arnauld..- comentó el chico. Era de aspecto más bien robusto, como de la altura de Jack y de ojos marrones, su cabello también del mismo, amarrado en una larga coleta hacía atrás.- es un gusto señoritas

.- Si, si¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó Jack más molesto

.- No, todo lo contrario, el gusto es nuestro- comentó Selene muy feliz- ¿cómo podríamos pagarle?

.- Con dinero..- dijo él con una bella sonrisa y extendiendo su mano derecha con gracia

.- ¿Cómo?- preguntaron Selene y Lilith sin poder creerlo

.- Ah, perdón, era una broma- comentó el joven un poco apenado al ver que no hizo gracia- Mmm., disculpen¿Me podrían decir donde queda una pensión? Pasa que vine a estudiar aquí..

.- ¿Vas al liceo?- preguntó Jack un poco irritado

.- No, a la universidad, en segundo año de idiomas- contestó con una sonrisa Arnauld

.- Ah genial, sabes, mi madre y yo tenemos una pensión

.- "No! mierda Selene, tu y tu bocota!" Sabes Selene, se nos hace tarde para el almuerzo..- dijo Jack tratando de sujetar a la chica que estaba muy entusiasmada con la platica

.- Si gustas puedes quedarte allí lo que necesites- agregó con más dulzura

.- Sería un placer estar acompañado de tan lindas jovencitas- agregó Arnauld

.- ¿Eh¡Oigan se olvidan de mí!- alegó Jack cuando las muchachas lo dejaban atrás- "Este tipo.. hay algo raro en él que me dice no es un simple estudiante universitario.."

**CONTUNUARÁ!**

* * *

**Notas de frani para feña y lectores:**

Hola! No estoy muerta! Sino que medio agonizante xD es que he estado subiendo oneshots y por eso no he podido subir, disculpa por no dedicar mi vida al proyecto, feña, pero yo tambien tengo ideas aparte de esta ¬¬ no, no estoy enojada, simplemente que detesto me sigas con un revolver a todos lados - xD ya bueno, no sigo sino.. ahí si que terminamos mal, bien ¡Termine mi parte! Así que ya no te quejes más! Tardé pero, al menos salió largo el cap., además con futuro yaoi creo yo xDDDDD ya pus, eso no más, aios a toos!


End file.
